


Burning Desire

by killerweasel



Series: Burning Desire [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: "Eh... I've been there. And when it happened to me, I didn't have anyone else to talk to about it."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Burning Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Burning Desire

Title: Burning Desire  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel, Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 835  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: "Eh... I've been there. And when it happened to me, I didn't have anyone else to talk to about it."

Crowley opened the door to the cottage with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Izzz he here?" Beelzebub shifted from foot to foot with a slightly concerned expression on her face. "I mean, I know he'zzz here. I can feel him."

"Look, I don't get the two of you and I don't really want to get it because then I'll start thinking thoughts and I don't need those in my... bless it." He gagged. "But when he shows up here, drunk off his ass, and then throws up on my car, I think you two seriously need to ponder what it is you're doing to each other. He threw up on my car, Beelzebub. The Bentley did not deserve that."

Beelzebub bit her lip. "He did zzzomething and it scared him."

"Gabriel got scared? We're talking about the same Archangel Fucking Wank-Wings Gabriel?"

"Here, I'll zzzhow you." She shrugged out of the jacket she was wearing, ignoring the sputtering sounds Crowley made. "He got overly excited and well... I don't think either of uzzz expected Holy Energy to make an appearance." Shifting sideways, Beelzebub exposed her right shoulder. A handprint had burnt into her skin. "It hurt and I zzzcreamed."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. Angels lose control and their essence bleeds out of their corporations." Crowley cleared his throat while rubbing his temple. "The one on my inner thigh is smaller than yours, but it hurt like a bitch. Didn't heal completely for almost a week and Aziraphale wouldn't come near me for longer than that."

He motioned for her to follow him around the side of the cottage. "I do have something that helps speed up the healing process. It'll still take a while to fully heal though. And Gabriel is much more powerful than Aziraphale, so I don't know how long it'll take until you have a scar."

"Izzz it going to happen again?"

"Maybe. Depends on if he learns how to control himself better. These meat suits of ours aren't really meant to hold what we are." Crowley held the door of the greenhouse open for her. "Take a seat on that bench and I'll grab what we need. Once we get you taken care of, we'll go inside. Pretty sure Aziraphale is having a similar discussion with Gabriel right now. We can leave you alone for a bit. Need to pop into town to pick something up. Just don't destroy anything."

Beelzebub sat silently while Crowley wandered around the greenhouse, grabbing bits of plants as he went. She watched him grind the plants into a paste in a small bowl. "Will there be enough for me to take zzzzome home?"

"I'll mix you up a few batches. It stays good for a while. If you need more, you know where to find me." He stirred the contents of the bowl with his finger. "Are you fine with me putting this on? It might sting for a bit, but afterwards, you won't feel a thing. Should last for most of the day."

"Go ahead." Beelzebub held very still while Crowley painted on the ointment. "The look on his face when he zzzaw what he'd done... it's going to haunt me. What we do, if there's pain involved, it was agreed upon, you know? Thizzz was different, unexpected."

"Shit happens." The heat from the burn was already beginning to subside as Crowley added a final layer. "It was an accident, you both know it. Talk it out. It'll be okay. Might take a while, but you will get through it." He stepped back. "How's that?"

"Much better." Beelzebub rotated her arm. "I..." She fidgeted. "I didn't expect you to help me."

"Eh... I've been there. And when it happened to me, I didn't have anyone else to talk to about it." He gave her a small smile. "Come on, let's go see how your angel is doing. Hopefully Aziraphale got him to sober up."

\---

"Gabriel." Gabriel glanced at Beelzebub before looking away again. "Will you pleazzze look at me?" When he didn't, she reached out, taking his chin in her hand. "I'm okay."

"You're going to have a scar in the shape of my hand!" He jerked out of her grip and began to pace. "I _hurt_ you."

"You didn't do it on purpose." She got up, putting herself in his path. "Yes, it hurt. Yes, I was zzzcared. But, I don't blame you."

"Bee..." He closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his body. "I didn't know what happened. I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't have just left like that."

"I probably would have done the zzzame thing." She sighed, pressing her face against his chest. "They didn't have to help either of uzzz."

"And yet, they did."

"When you're ready, we can go home. Crowley left more ointment on the table." Beelzebub buzzed softly in her throat as Gabriel's thumb stroked the back of her neck. "We're going to be okay."

"Yeah, I think we are."


End file.
